The Reasons Why
by myumyuneko
Summary: Naruto visits the hospital to see Sasuke who's in a coma. It's a mistake though, because Sasuke has been waiting for him. This time now that he has Naruto, he's going to make sure that he doesn't leave him...


**Author's Note: **_This Idea just came to me, I don't know what brought it up, or why I'm even typing these words up right now. I know I'm sick, I'm twisted. Whatever. At least I'm not doing any of this in the real world and at least you can take comfort in knowing none of this is even real. This is all part of my dark fantasies. I blame watching to many violent things on the Tv..._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or it's characters. This is purely fan made. Please support the official release... _

**Warning: **_Non consensual sex, rape, language, violence, male on male. The warnings have been made. Consider yourself warned!__  
_

**Pairing: **_(Dominant)__SasukeXNaruto(Submissive.)_

_Now on with the story..._

_###################################################################################_

_Naruto walked slowly into the hospital. It was dull, fowl smelling, and inside it looked highly unwelcoming. The walls were and seemed to be colored a depressing bright white color with dull, boring flower in pots and strange pictures scattered about. Naruto gripped the single red rose in his hand tighter, teeth clenching. _

_The thorns, which were still on the flower, dug into his skin and made them bleed slightly. The blood dribbled down his hand and stopped in a crack. The women behind the counter was none other than Ino who looked up at him with a slight smile on her face. Her hair, for once-seemed to be left down. It was longer than he thought it'd be really. Her lighter blonde hair could be to her waist, he figured._

_She was actually pretty kind, when you got to know her that was, at least she wasn't randomly violent like Sakura was with him. She seemed to understand him a bit better for some reason. She was-a good friend. He'd even admit to anyone that he likes her a whole lot more than Sakura. _

_Her outfit was like the walls, white. _

_But Ino was pretty and Ino was very smart. She has two jobs, and three kids to take care of back at her house. Strangely enough, Ino was more like the man of the house than Shikamaru was. He had no job. He just did low rank mission once in awhile. Honestly, Naruto was pretty sure that Ino could have done much better than someone like Shikamaru, but he supposed that someone would have to stay home and take care of their kids._

_"Hello Naruto, are you here to see Sasuke?" Naruto wordlessly gave her a nod. Ino had settled down with Shikamaru, finally banishing the thought of Sasuke ever loving her. Sakura, however had not given up. She had actually gone insane when she found out that Sasuke was gay. She didn't even care that Sasuke was torturing Naruto-or keeping him locked away from the whole world._

_In fact, she was furious at Naruto. "Naruto, Naruto!" Naruto snapped his head up to Ino. "Yeah?" She laughed a little, shaking her head. "I said, he's resting in room 3014." Naruto gulped, "And-how is his condition?" He asked softly._

_Ino frowned, looking down at her desk, she idly shuffled some of the papers laying on them and made them neater than they were. "It hasn't changed much...He's-he's still in a coma Naruto, I don't' think that he's going to come out of it." Naruto slowly nodded. "I see, thanks Ino." "No problem Naruto, oh but wait!" She got up from her chair and when he was about to pass by her she grabbed his shoulder and gripped it tightly._

_He stopped. "Yes?" She gripped his shoulder a little tighter, not painfully though. Her eyes half lowered. "Promise me that you'll stay strong, okay? For me." "I promise Ino, thank-you..."_

_Naruto slowly walked to the room, holding up the rose to his face, looking it over for a moment before he pulled the door open. A heart monitor that beeped constantly was the only noise filling the rooms dead silence. Naruto walked over to a vase where the other rose he had left-died. He replaced it, throwing the old rose into the trash beside the bed._

_There were only four small walls and Naruto felt that if he was to spend more then just one night here, in the hospital-he'd surely go insane. He always hated hospitals. He winced, everyday people died in hospitals, over and over and over again. More death, each day._

_Naruto looked over Sasuke's peaceful sleeping body, running his fingers across his pale cheek with a soft sigh spilling out from his lips. "It didn't have to be this way, damn it, it didn't have to be this way Sasuke!" Naruto ran his hands through his hair, head constantly shaking. _

_"Why do I-." Naruto choked-tears were running down his cheeks. "Why do I keep visiting you when you've hurt me so much, hurt me so bad? Why?" Naruto leaned over Sasuke's face, swiping his raven bangs to the side. "You know, your hairs really starting to grow longer, you know that? I kind of like it. It looks nice like this, it looks nice long."_

_Naruto closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Sasuke's forehead. "I should-get going now. Good-bye Sasuke." Naruto turned around, and he was ready to start walking when a hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't-go. Don't leave me. Not again Naruto, never again." Naruto's eyes grew wide. "No, Sasuke..." _

_Sasuke frowned, his eyes opening fully as he snatched Naruto's other wrist, yanking him onto the bed. "You remember, you remember that your mine, and your only mine." He growled out, tugging Naruto close-kissing him roughly, shoving his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth without warning._

_That night, Sasuke claimed Naruto and reminded him of just who he belonged to, reminding him of the permanent carving in his skin._


End file.
